Mesnevi/981-990
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 981. || آن میسر نبود اندر عاقبت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Hile ve çare diye zindanı delip de çıkmaya derler. Yoksa birisi zaten açılmış deliği kapatırsa yaptığı iş, soğuk ve ters bir iştir.|| Blest stratagem is that which bursts a prison door. Curst stratagem is one that spreads a dungeon floor. |- | 982. || نام او باشد معسر عاقبت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bu dünya zindandır, biz de zindandaki mahpuslarız. Zindanı del, kendini kurtar!|| The world's a dungeon. We are all in prison here. Burst, then, thy prison gate, and free thyself from fear. |- | 983. || تو معسر از میسر بازدان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Dünya nedir? Tanrı’dan gafil olmaktır. Kumaş, para, ölçüp tartarak ticaret etmek ve kadın; dünya değildir.|| What is the world? Unmindful of our God to be; Not gold or silver, wife or children, things we see. |- | 984. || عاقبت بنگر جمال این و آن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Din yolunda sarfetmek üzere kazandığın mala, Peygamber, “ne güzel mal” demiştir. || The wealth we hold at service of our God is blest. 'The riches of the just are pure,' Ahmed confess’d. |- | 985. || در یکی گفته که استادی طلب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Suyun gemi içinde olması geminin helâkidir. Gemi altındaki su ise gemiye; geminin yürümesine yardımcıdır. || The water from a leak is danger to a ship; The sea beneath her keel is just what makes her skip. |- | 986. || عاقبت بینی نیابی در حسب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Mal, mülk sevgisini gönülden sürüp çıkardığındandır ki Süleyman, ancak yoksul adını takındı. || Great Solomon despised wealth, sway, with all his heart. With countless treasures poor he named himself. Best part! |- | 987. || عاقبت دیدند هر گون ملتی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ağzı kapalı testi, içi hava ile dolu olduğundan derin ve uçsuz bucaksız su üstünde yüzüp gitti. || An empty jar will float upon a raging sea, The air that fills it will not let it sunken be. |- | 988. || لاجرم گشتند اسیر زلتی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || İşte yoksulluk havası oldukça insan, dünya denizine batmaz, o denizin üstünde durur. || Th’ afflatus of true poverty man's soul will buoy. Above the troubles of the world he rides. Ahoy! |- | 989. || عاقبت دیدن نباشد دست باف || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Bütün bu dünya, onun mülkü olsa bu mülk, gözünde hiçbir şey değildir. || Should all earth's boundless riches by him be possessed; The whole is viewed in his pure sight as naught at best. |- | 990. || ورنه کی بودی ز دینها اختلاف || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Şu halde kalbini Min Ledün ululuğunun havasıyla doldur, ağzını da bağla, mühürle! || Close then the inlet to thy heart; seal it with love; First filling it with wisdom's spirit from above. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |